


Kids these days

by chukipye



Series: BNHA AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boku no Hero Academia au, F/M, M/M, Multi, OC Villains, cameo by Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chukipye/pseuds/chukipye
Summary: A supposedly easy patrol goes awry when Kuroo arrives back home with Bokuto reduced to a child. Now they have to protect the number 3 hero while trying to figure out how to handle a child.Who also happens to have his Quirk already.Boku No Hero Academia AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My brain decided that instead of updating any of the other fics, it wants to write this instead so here we go.  
> QUirks:  
> Bokuto's an owl. He screeches loudly and can grow wings and see in the dark.  
> Tsukishima can basically create sound waves along the ground, but using it too much makes him lose his hearing for an hour.  
> Kuroo basically has the same quirk as Tokoyami but his forms a cat. He has cat ears and a tail too.  
> Akaashi can see up to three potential futures of whoever he touches, but he doesn't know which ones are real and he can only read the same person once every 24 hours.

Akaashi was fine. This was fine. Sure, one of his boyfriends has been turned into a 5-year old but no, everything was fine.

Everything was supposed to be okay. Kuroo and Bokuto had been on patrol, as per usual, and they had responded to a villain attack, which was also pretty normal. He and Tsukishima resigned themselves to the couch while waiting for them to come back, watching a Disney movie marathon. Around one in the morning, their front door had opened and shut.

“Hey Keiji….” The way Kuroo had called out was the first sign. Akaashi and Tsukishima exchanged looks before quickly standing up and hurrying to the front door.

“What happe-…Are you actually serious?” Tsukishima groaned. The two had been greeted with Kuroo, still in his hero uniform, looking exhausted and holding a child. A child with unfortunately recognizable white and black hair.

“Trust me, out of all of Keiji’s visions, this was not the one I expected to happen.” Kuroo adjusted his hold on the child Bokuto as he slipped his boots off. Akaashi’s quirk could be annoying, showing him up to three different possibilities of the future at once and not giving them any indication which one was the real one. But none of them had expected the vision they had been laughing about earlier to be the real future.

“So some villain used their quirk to turn Bokuto into the child he really is.” Tsukishima sighed before reaching out and taking the thankfully sleeping Bokuto, holding him carefully. He twitched as Bokuto immediately began drooling on his shoulder.

“How the hell do we fix this?” Akaashi hissed. Kuroo shrugged, starting to take off his suit.

“We only managed to grab one of them. I was a bit more worried about keeping a five-year old out of danger at that point.” He ran a hand through his hair, his ears flattening against his head before popping up again.

“So Bokuto is going to be trapped as a child for who knows how long until we find the prick with a de-aging quirk?” Tsukishima’s voice raised slightly and they all froze as Bokuto shifted. Tsukishima quickly began rocking back and forth, managing to keep him asleep. Akaashi let out a deep sigh.

“So. Who’s up for some babysitting?”

 

 

Bokuto was not happy when he woke up. Akaashi figured he should have seen this coming, although he had been hoping Bokuto was just physically younger. But it turns out he only had memories up to being his current age, so he was very much afraid when he woke up and was in a strange house with three strangers. Akaashi also remembered at this moment all the stories Bokuto’s mother had shared about Bokuto’s quirk.

“Jesus FUCK.” Kuroo was probably the worse off, having double sets of ears. Bokuto’s shrieking hadn’t broken their windows (yet) and Akaashi was fairly sure he was going to go deaf soon. Tsukishima literally forced his quirk to overload so he’d lose his hearing just to be able to try and calm Bokuto down at least a little. Finally, the ear-piercing screams quieted down and both of them let out a sigh of relief. Akaashi glanced up at Kuroo, who was still curled in a ball.

“We need to invest in ear plugs.” Kuroo finally hissed, obviously still tense by the way his tail was swishing back and forth instead of simply wrapped around his waist. Akaashi scooched over, stroking his hair. An easy trick that never failed and as he expected, didn’t fail this time either as Kuroo visibly relaxed, purring. They both looked up as the door opened, a disgruntled Tsukishima walking in with a sniffling Bokuto in his arms. It appeared he managed to find one of Bokuto’s owl plushies and the fuzziest blanket they had and given them both to him. Akaashi would think it was cute if this wasn’t the child who had just blasted their eardrums out at 8 in the morning. Tsukishima set Bokuto down on the bed, the child’s golden eyes wide and looking between the two before settling on Kuroo. More specifically, his tail. He crawled over and began batting at it with his hands, giggling. Kuroo snickered and flicked his tail back and forth.

“ _Did you say anything to him_?” Akaashi signed towards Tsukishima, who nodded.

“ _Just that we’re babysitting him._ ” Tsukishima replied before collapsing on the bed with a groan, causing the other three to bounce. Bokuto laughed and began bouncing. Akaashi picked him up and settled him on his lap.

“Alright Kou-chan, we have a very important job for you, okay?” He said seriously. Bokuto’s eyes went wide and he nodded eagerly.

“You have a very strong quirk, but it also can hurt others. Your screaming earlier really hurt Tetsu-chan.” Akaashi glanced at Kuroo, who waved. Bokuto blinked, starting to focus on Kuroo’s tail again.

“You have to stay a bit quieter, okay? Can you do that for me?” Akaashi asked, knowing he was losing Bokuto’s attention very quickly. The child nodded quickly before crawling back over to Kuroo to play again. Akaashi sighed. At least they didn’t have to worry about his screeching for a while. Bokuto’s weakness made him lose his voice after screeching for too long. Akaashi watched for a bit before getting distracted by Tsukishima tapping on his leg.

“ _When did Bokuto get able to manifest his wings again?”_ Tsukishima asked. Akaashi paled before scrambling for his cell phone. A screeching Bokuto was one thing. A screeching, FLYING Bokuto would be a whole other mess. He ignored the various texts and went straight for Konoha’s contact number, since the hero had been raised next door to Bokuto since diapers.

**Jack-ass:** hey saw that villains went crazy around bo’s area, he ok?

**Hootmom:** he got turned into a child. When did he get wings?

**Jack-ass:** LMAO srsly?! Pls take pics for blackmail. Also around 5? Maybe 6?

**Jack-ass:** idk it was a bit after the screaming thing

**Jack-ass:** oh god the screaming. U guys ok?

**Hootmom:** I’ll ask tsukishima in about an hour

 

Akaashi responded to a few others, reassuring them that Bokuto and Kuroo were okay (refraining from going into too many details) before pocketing his phone. He glanced back towards Kuroo and Bokuto, still playing their game with Kuroo’s tail. He sighed before flopping back against the pillows.

It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

“Fuck- GET BACK HERE!” Kuroo scrambled down the hall after a half-naked Bokuto. Even without wings he was annoyingly fast.

“Ooooohhhh Tetsu said a bad word!” Bokuto paused at the end of the hall, poking his head back out. Unfortunately this was his undoing, as Kuroo snatched him back up.

“I am an adult and am allowed to say all the bad words I want.” Kuroo booped his nose as he carried him back to the bedroom. They had gone on a quick run for kids clothes and Bokuto was not excited for anything except the owl t-shirt Akaashi had found.

“I’m gonna tell Keiji.” Bokuto pouted, folding his arms as Kuroo wrangled pants onto him. Kuroo paused, paling slightly.

“Please don’t tell Keiji.” Bokuto grinned, a sure sign of Kuroo’s imminent doom.

“H-Here, I’ll give you a lollipop if you don’t tell Keiji.” Kuroo rummaged through the drawer next to the bed for Bokuto’s own secret candy stash. Well, he thought it was a secret, but Kuroo always found the stash no matter where it was hidden. He pulled out a lollipop and handed it to Bokuto, who eagerly unwrapped it.

“Do you really think giving him any form of sugar is a good idea?” Kuroo jumped before looking at the doorway, grinning sheepishly. Tsukishima was leaning against the doorway, unamused.

“Tsukki! Tsukki!” Bokuto stuck the lollipop in his mouth and reached for Tsukishima. Tsukishima softened as he picked him up. Bokuto had quickly decided their names were ‘Keiji’, ‘Tetsu’ and ‘Tsukki’, which weren’t that different than what he actually called them.

“Tsukki! Tetsu said ‘FUCK’.” Kuroo winced as Bokuto’s voice rose loudly at the last word. Tsukishima sent him a sharp glare.

“You said you wouldn’t say anything!” Kuroo hissed. Bokuto giggled as he licked his lollipop.

“You just said not to tell Keiji.” He pointed out. Kuroo’s jaw dropped as Tsukishima hid a snicker.

“Oh my god, he’s learning sass. You are rubbing your sass off on him and when he gets older I’m going to be trapped with three sassy boyfriends. Holy shiiiiiii-“ Kuroo trailed off at Tsukishima’s warning look and Bokuto’s wide eyes. He instead chose to grab a lollipop out of the drawer and focus on it instead.

“Keiji is going to be home soon, then we have to stop by the office since someone didn’t fill out the paperwork yesterday. Suga also said we’re welcome to interrogate the villain you did manage to catch if we want. So get changed.” Tsukishima explained. Kuroo sat up, an annoyed look on his face.

“Seriously? Are we taking Bo with us?” He reluctantly got up, lollipop pushed to one side of his cheek as he picked his hero suit off the floor and began maneuvering his way into the leather.

“Keiji offered to take him to the park while you and I handle the office.” Bokuto had been watching the two of them like a ping pong game.

“Wait! You guys are HEROES?!” His eyes were practically sparkling. Kuroo grinned as he zipped up the suit, ignoring Tsukishima’s eyeroll (the boob window was for aesthetic purposes and it looked good, damnit!).

“Hel- Heck yeah we are! Tsukki is Melodia and I’m Shadow Cat. Keiji is Minerva, but his quirk is better for support stuff so he tends to stay behind or use technology instead.” Kuroo explained, taking Bokuto from Tsukishima’s arms so he could change as well. Bokuto was in complete awe.

“That’s so cool! I wanna be a hero too!” Kuroo and Tsukishima exchanged amused looks.

“I bet you could even be one of the top five heroes if you try, Kou-chan.” Kuroo chuckled. Bokuto shook his head.

“Nu-uh! I wanna be number one!” He said firmly. Tsukishima let out a groan.

“Oh my god he sounds just like Hinata.” Kuroo laughed as Bokuto looked confused.

“I’m back!” Bokuto perked up as the front door closed.

“Keiji!” He squirmed until Kuroo set him down, the kid running out of the room. From the surprised grunt and thud, it appears he succeeded in tackling Akaashi to the ground.

“Hey hey hey, Keiji! I’m gonna be the bestest Hero ever!”

 

“So, think Melodia can get anything out of him?” Sugawara asked, leaning against the wall as he watched Tsukishima sit across from the villain from behind the glass. Kuroo smirked.

“Dude, Tsukki’s brother is a lawyer and he stole his textbooks to read specifically for stuff like this. I just hope we get something to find the others. Bo’s a cute kid, but I kiiiinda need my partner back.” Kuroo watched the villian’s face go pale, amused.

“I want these villains caught as well. After all, a quirk that can de-age a person that doesn’t wear off unless the owner does it themselves is dangerous.” Sugawara frowned. Kuroo blinked.

“I mean, it’s easier to beat a hero if they get turned into a kid but as long as they aren’t alone I wouldn’t really say ‘dangerous’. Bo’s been easy enough to take care of.” He pointed out. Sugawara shook his head.

“But what if they are alone? What if this same thing happens to a hero on patrol alone?” Sugawara bit his lip. Kuroo’s tail flicked, anxiously. The conversation paused there as Tsukishima stood up, walking out of the interrogation room. He didn’t seem very happy.

“Did you figure out where they were hiding?” Sugawara asked. Tsukishima shook his head.

“He ratted out the other quirks, but not the hideout. There’s three others, not including the de-aging Quirk user. A shapeshifter, a cloaker and one who can do the same thing as Frost from Seijoh, but with the earth instead of ice.” He handed Sugawara the papers he had written all the information down on.

“We can run them through the quirk database.” The two followed Sugawara through the halls of their agency, passing by the officers who were coming to take the villain back to jail.

“Something about this sounds familiar and I can’t put my finger on it.” Kuroo muttered, biting his lip as they crowded around Sugawara’s desk.

“Those quirks are annoying on their own. Put together, they’re going to be a pain in the ass to deal with.” Tsukishima sighed. The computer dinged and all attention was immediately on the screen.

“Let’s see, Ito Sakura, Quirk: Shapeshifting. By kissing someone she gathers DNA and can shift forms and mimic the voice of anyone she kisses. Homura Tohya, Quirk: Cloaking. He can cloak anything he touches, making it invisible to the human eye until he deactivates it. Lastly, Satsuki Kiida. Quirk: Earth control. It’s…the weird complicated one Tsukishima explained earlier. There’s no official registration of anybody with a de-aging quirk though. They must not have registered it.” Sugawara finished. Kuroo suddenly swore, straightening.

“Wait, Satsuki Kiida? That’s the asshole Daishou went after last week!” Kuroo recalled. Tsukishima blinked.

“What does that have to do with this?” He asked. Sugawara looked equally confused. Kuroo bit his lip.

“His agency wanted to keep it quiet, but Mika called me a few days ago. Apparently Daishou never came back.” The other two’s eyes went wide.

“What?! And they never told anyone?!” Sugawara asked, bewildered. Kuroo shook his head.

“They didn’t want to cause any panic. A hero just…vanishing is a big deal. Mika just thought I might’ve seen him, since we unfortunately cross paths from time to time.” Kuroo scowled. He had a…strange rivalry with the other hero. They had known each other since childhood after all.

“Wait, Mika called you? Isn’t she his partner?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo nodded.

“She was sick and couldn’t go with. He insisted he could handle it though. Apparently, he couldn’t.” Kuroo explained. Sugawara gasped, earning their attention.

“Kuroo, remember what I mentioned earlier? How it’d be dangerous if someone de-aged a hero when they were alone?” Kuroo’s eyes widened.

“Fuck. You think Satsuki baited Daishou into the de-aging guy? It’d be easy to take him down if he was a kid.” Kuroo swore.

“It’d be even easier to kidnap him.” Tsukishima said slowly. The two gave him shocked looks.

“Bokuto only had his memories from how old he currently is. Anything that led to him becoming the Guardian hasn’t happened to him yet. If only the person who had de-aged him could make him older again, then he’s going to grow up all over again.” Tsukishima began explaining.

“So if someone took a hero, turned them into a kid, and raised them on their own…” Kuroo slowly began to realize what Tsukishima was getting at.

“Then they could turn a hero into a villain.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Keiji! Keiji! Higher!” Akaashi smiled a bit as he pushed Bokuto a bit harder on the swing set. The kid had been getting restless inside on a bright, sunny day so he decided to take him to the park nearby. He had made sure to text Kuroo in case the two got back before they did. It was rare to see the swing set open, so they had taken the opportunity.

“I wanna fly, Keiji!” Oh that was worrying. Akaashi’s eyes widened and before he could say anything, Bokuto was jumping off the swing at its highest point. Suddenly grateful for all the extra training Bokuto had forced him into back at the UA, he dove forward, catching Bokuto before he hit the ground.

“Again! Again!” Bokuto cheered, unaware of the heart attack he had just given Akaashi.

“Koutarou, we do not jump off swing sets. It’s dangerous. If I hadn’t caught you, you would have been seriously hurt.” Akaashi scolded. Bokuto pouted, folding his arms.

“But you did catch me so it doesn’t matter.” He huffed. Akaashi resisted the urge to sigh. Child Bokuto was annoyingly similar to adult Bokuto. He carried Bokuto over to one of the benches, sitting him down and looking around. Sure enough, the ice cream stand was set up.

“Here, why don’t you wait here and I’ll go get us ice cream?” Akaashi suggested. Bokuto looked up at him, a bright grin spreading across his face.

“Ice cream!” He cheered. Akaashi chuckled as he pulled out his phone, pulling open youtube and turning on some owl videos for Bokuto to watch.

“Be careful with this. If you decide to get up to play again, put it in your pocket so it doesn’t fall and get broken.” Akaashi said firmly. He didn’t want to replace his cell phone, again. Bokuto nodded, already distracted by the video. Akaashi let out a sigh and stood up, heading for the ice cream line. It was decently long, but that was to be expected, since it was sunny out. He watched Bokuto on the bench as he waited in line, keeping an eye out in case the boy ran off. Luckily, the ice cream man was quick in handing out ice cream so the wait wasn’t annoyingly long.

“Two cherry popsicles, please.” Akaashi ordered. He knew Bokuto loved having his tongue change colors from popsicles. He paid the vendor and began making his way back towards the bench.

“Oh there you are, sweetie~!” Akaashi stiffened as a girl suddenly approached, throwing her arms around his neck.

“I believe you have me mistaken for somebody else.” Akaashi said awkwardly, unable to remove her himself since his hands were filled with Popsicle. The girl pouted as she pulled away slightly.

“I can’t believe how mean you’re being!” Much to his surprise, she suddenly leaned in and kissed him firmly on the lips. His eyes went wide as he pulled away, dropping one of the popsicles to pull her off him.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” He spat, stepping away from her. He was surprised to find himself hitting something hard. Before he could turn his head, a hand was firmly placed on the back of his neck.

 _Oh this is bad_. Akaashi quickly realized as something very solid began forming around that hand on his neck. A man approached, his skin and hair flickering different colors, and reached out, poking his forehead before stepping back again. Much to his horror, the girl began to flicker before her face turned into one he saw in the mirror every day

“At least I get to be pretty this time.” Wow she even had his voice. That was creepy. Even creepier was that nobody seemed to be noticing any of this happening. He felt whatever solid mess that had been growing on his neck spread, where he couldn’t even move his head. For probably the millionth time in his life, he was wishing he had a quirk that was actually useful in this kind of situation.

“Can’t you work any faster, Satsuki? It’s a pain to keep the cloak on this long.” The man grumbled.

“I don’t control how fast the rocks move. Lay off.” Oh the man holding him from behind was Satsuki. And that means whatever was forming around Akaashi’s body like a tight cocoon was made up of one or many rocks.

“Sakura. Go get the kid. You know where the van’s parked.” Satsuki suggested. Akaashi’s eyes widened as the fake him saluted before walking off towards-

“Leave him alone!” Akaashi tried his best to pull free, but the rocks had already formed over his lower body, preventing him from moving far.

“Don’t worry. We won’t hurt him… much. Depends on how annoying the little Guardian is. Of course, he can’t be any worse than when he was grown up.” Akaashi narrowed his eyes as the man apparently cloaking him laughed.

“Tohya.” Satsuki grunted. Tohya clicked his tongue before turning away. Akaashi saw the fake him lean down next to Bokuto on the bench and soon the two were walking off, Bokuto completely unaware that the person he was holding hands with wasn’t the real Akaashi. Akaashi gritted his teeth, his body completely encased in the rocks that were started to spread towards his face.

“You probably wanna say something like ‘You won’t get away with this!’ or something cliché like that. Hate to break it to ya kid…” Akaashi felt Satsuki step away as the rocks covered the lower half of his face.

“But we already have.” Tohya grinned, tapping Akaashi on the head. Akaashi felt a wave of panic fill his head as he realized _the rocks weren’t stopping_ and barely managed to take a deep breath before they completely covered the rest of his face.

_Where the fuck are Kuroo and Tsukishima?!_


	4. Chapter 4

“Keiji said they went to the park. They might still be there.” Tsukishima pocketed his phone, sprinting after Kuroo through the city. Luckily, most people moved out of their way as two heroes in costume sprinting tended to mean something important was happening.

“Fuck fuck fuck.” Kuroo’s shadow was shifting into its cat form, prepared for anything. Kuroo felt a little bad at having to ignore some of the kids as they sprinted through the park, but he heard their parents explain how ‘the heroes were after a bad guy’ and felt better.

“Bokuto would probably want to go on the playground. Let’s check the- OW!” Kuroo fell back as he hit something incredibly solid. He rubbed his nose, looking up to see what he hit, but was confused to see nothing there.

“….what the fuck..?” He reached out and there was definitely something solid there. Tsukishima frowned, approaching and also reaching out to feel the invisible solid mass.

“One of the villians had a cloaking Quirk. He must’ve needed to hide something. But it doesn’t last too long after he lets go.” Tsukishima recalled. Kuroo stood up, looking around.

“I don’t see Keiji or Bokuto. Maybe they went back to the… apart…ment…” Kuroo trailed off slowly as whatever was in front of them began shimmering into view. Both of their eyes widened as they recognized the shape of a person, but surrounded with rocks.

“Holy shit. Is someone in there?!” Kuroo glanced at Tsukishima, who put a hand on the chest.

“I can break the rocks. Be prepared to catch whatever is in there.” Tsukishima warned. Kuroo nodded and shifted over as Tsukishima began sending ripples into the rocks. Before long, the rocks began to vibrate before falling apart. Kuroo wasn’t sure what he was expecting to fall into his arms, but it definitely wasn’t Akaashi.

“Keiji?!” Kuroo laid him down gently, pulling off his glove to feel for a pulse. It was there, but weak.

“He’s got a pulse, but I don’t think he’s breathing.” Kuroo began CPR, pushing on Akaashi’s chest and breathing into his mouth, just like they were all taught.

“I don’t see Bokuto on the playset.” Tsukishima scowled.

_Why did we split up, we should’ve known the villains would come back for Bokuto so why the hell did we split up?! Even worse, we left Bokuto with Akaashi, who has a supportive Quirk!?_

All the thoughts running through Tsukishima’s head screeched to a halt as Akaashi suddenly sat up, gasping for breath. Kuroo had barely managed to lean back in time, avoiding another hit to the face.

“Keiji!” The two knelt by him, Kuroo rubbing his back as he tried to catch his breath.

“B-Bokuto…Where’s Bokuto!?” Akaashi tried to stand up but Kuroo gently pushed him back down.

“Keiji, you gotta relax for a second. What happened?” Kuroo asked. His shadow took the form of a smaller cat and nuzzled itself in Akaashi’s lap. Akaashi gently stroke it while gathering his thoughts.

“I went to get ice cream. He was still in view, it was sunny and public so I didn’t think anything would happen. Then a girl approached and…ugh she kissed me” He scrunched up his nose and shuddered. Tsukishima twitched and Kuroo had a feeling the girl was gonna have a real bad time soon.

“Someone grabbed me from behind and the rocks…happened. Another one tapped me and nobody was noticing anything. I think they mentioned a cloak, so he must’ve had a cloaking quirk. The girl had to be a shapeshifter, she took my form and…” His eyes widened and he looked up at them.

“And she took Bokuto.” His voice cracked and Kuroo immediately pulled him into a hug.

“Keiji, it’ll fine. We’ll find him. We know who they are, and we can get more help from the agency.” Kuroo rubbed his back and glanced up at Tsukishima, who seemed to be thinking hard.

“Keiji, one of them tapped you. Did your Quirk go off?” Tsukishima asked. Akaashi blinked a few times.

“I don’t…think so? Wait…” He tried to think. His head was still fuzzy but…

“I might’ve. I can’t remember the visions right now though.” Akaashi finally said, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“We know they aren’t going to hurt him. We have some time. We can wait for Akaashi to remember the visions and go from there. We also might be able to use the traffic cams to catch them.” Kuroo began, already starting to think of some sort of plan.

“Text the others. Tell them to keep an eye out for any of the villains with those Quirks. We don’t want anybody else to get taken.” Tsukishima added, pulling out his phone. Akaashi, still slightly confused, reached for his pocket for his phone before freezing.

“Bokuto has my phone.” He realized. The other two stopped, staring at him.

“Bokuto has my phone!” Akaashi repeated, eyes widening. The three exchanged looks, no doubt thinking the same thing.

“Kenma.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma is a Technopath (his Quirk lets him manipulate technology to his will)

“Hey Keiji, where are we going?” Bokuto asked, looking around. Keiji had said they were going somewhere cool, but the house was just scary. It was half broken and in the opposite direction than they had come.

“My friend is having me watch their kid too, so I thought you might want to play together while I work.” Keiji said.

“Are you a hero too? Tetsu and Tsukki are Heroes so you probably are too, right?” Bokuto looked up at Keiji, but the other didn’t look in his eyes. His smile seemed different too, but Bokuto didn’t know why.

“Not quite. Ah, here we are.” Keiji opened a door and Bokuto saw another kid sitting on the floor. There was a playpen around him and Bokuto pouted as he was set down in there with him.

“I’m too big for a playpen!” Bokuto whined. The other kid seemed to agree with him.

“This is for your own protection. There’s some bad monsters in the house, but the bars will keep you safe.” Keiji explained. That shut the two kids up instantly, eyes wide with fear.

“I’ll be back in a bit, Bo-chan.” Keiji waved before closing the door behind him. Bokuto looked over at the kid next to him.

“I-It’s not true right? About the monsters?” The other kid asked, fidgeting. Bokuto puffed out his chest.

“E-Even if it is, I’ll keep us safe! Cuz that’s what Heroes do!” He said proudly. The other kid snorted.

“You aren’t a hero. You’re just a kid. Besides, I know you’re scared too.” Bokuto deflated a bit, sitting down and folding his arms.

“W-Well…Keiji is here! So there won’t be monsters!” Bokuto decided. The other kid sat down next to him.

“My name is Daishou Suguru, what’s yours?” Bokuto blinked, finally noticing how the kid seemed to emphasis on the ‘s’ noises.

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou. You talk funny. It’s cool.” Daishou seemed upset but then looked confused.

“What? You don’t care about the lisp?” He seemed suspicious. Bokuto shook his head.

“I think it’s cool! Like a sssssssnake!” Bokuto giggled. Daishou stuck his tongue out, revealing the forked end. Bokuto’s eyes went wide.

“That’s so cool! Is that your Quirk?” He asked, excited. Daishou nodded.

“Yup! Mama says that when I’m bigger and a super strong Hero I’ll be able to do other stuff too. Like hyp…hypno…um make people do what I want with words.” Daishou finally finished. Bokuto gaped at him.

“That’s awesome! You could get all the ice cream you wanted!” He realized. Daishou shook his head.

“That’d be stealing! Only Villains do that. I wanna be a Hero!” Daishou said firmly. Bokuto nodded in agreement. They both suddenly jumped at a buzzing noise. Bokuto blinked before realizing his pocket was shaking. He pulled out Keiji’s phone, seeing there was a call coming in.

“I’m not supposed to answer the phone.” Bokuto remembered. Daishou reached for the phone.

“Mama says I can if no adults are around.” He explained before clicking the answer button.

“Hello? Who is it?” Daishou asked. He blinked before handing the phone to Bokuto.

“They wanna talk to you.” Bokuto took the phone, holding it up to his ear.

“Hello?”  He answered, unsure. He didn’t want to get in trouble.

“ _Bokuto? Are you okay?_ ” He brightened immediately when he recognized the voice.

“Tetsu! Are you on your way?” Daishou immediately scooted closer, trying to listen in.

“Tetsu? Is that Tetsurou? When did Tetsurou get his own phone? That’s not fair!” He whined. Bokuto shushed him, keeping the phone out of his reach.

“ _….Is that Daishou with you too?_ ” Tetsu seemed a bit annoyed.

“Yup! Sugu-chan is gonna be a Hero like me, Tetsu!” Bokuto said happily. There was some bad words on the other end before someone else went on the phone.

“ _Bokuto, I need you to listen carefully. Do you see a window?_ ” Tsukki asked. Bokuto looked around before spotting one on the far wall.

“Yeah, but it’s on the other side of the bars. Keiji said monsters would come if we didn’t stay in the play pen.” Bokuto definitely wasn’t afraid of the monsters, but Daishou might be and he couldn’t let monsters get to his new friend.

“ _There are no monsters. Keiji teasing. Do you think you can get to the window and tell me what you see?”_ Bokuto glanced at Daishou, then at the bars. They were pretty high up.

“Ummmm….one sec.” He handed the phone to Daishou and reached up to the bar, barely reaching the top. He grabbed on and pulled himself up.

“What are you doing?! What about the monsters?” Daishou hissed, but Bokuto just took a deep breath and climbed over the other side.

“A Hero has to be brave.” Bokuto repeated to himself as he walked over to the window. He reached up to pull himself up, but winced and stepped back when his hand hurt. There were cuts on his hand.

“Ow…” He looked around and saw a chair, pulling it over and climbing up that instead. The window was broken and the glass was on the sill, which must’ve been what hurt him. Bokuto looked outside the window.

“Tell Tsukki there’s a real big yard. And a metal gate with spiky tops!” He called over to Daishou. Daishou repeated the observations as Bokuto kept looking.

“He wants to know if there’s any other houses nearby.” Daishou said. Bokuto frowned, leaning further out the window.

“Umm…I think there’s some next door but I can’t really see out this window. Our house is painted gray though.” Bokuto saw Keiji walking out of the door downstairs and ducked back in the room, afraid of getting in trouble. He dared to peek again, and let out a shocked yelp when he saw Keiji’s skin melting off, revealing a girl instead.

“K-Keiji just melted!” Bokuto whimpered, scrambling back towards the playpen. Daishou’s eyes went wide as Bokuto climbed back in, sniffling as his hands hurt even more.

“What do you mean Keiji melted? Isn’t that the guy who brought you here?” Daishou asked. Bokuto nodded, tears rolling down his cheek.

“ _Are you two still there?”_ They turned back to the phone, Daishou picking it up.

“Bo-chan hurt his hands on the window, so he can’t hold the phone.” He explained.

“ _Is it bad?”_ Daishou looked at Bokuto’s hands.

“Not really. It probably hurts though.” Bokuto reached for the phone anyways, so Daishou just held it for him.

“Tsukki! The monsters got to Keiji! He melted!” Bokuto sobbed. The other side didn’t respond immediately, and Bokuto was worried the monsters got to Tsukki too.

“ _Bokuto?”_ He started when he heard Keiji on the other side.

“K-Keiji? B-But...” He looked up at Daishou, who seemed equally confused.

“ _Bokuto, the Keiji you saw wasn’t really me. That was a bad guy. The monsters you and Daishou are afraid of are Villains. But you don’t need to be afraid, because a lot of Heroes are on their way to save you from them, okay?_ ” Bokuto rubbed his eyes, wiping away the tears.

“S-So you’re not melted?” He asked, sniffing. Keiji laughed a bit.

  
“ _I assure you, I’m not melted. Now, you and Daishou have been a lot of help. We need you to keep the phone hidden from anyone else who comes in, can you do that?”_ Bokuto looked around for a good hiding place before spotting some books nearby.

“I can hide it under one of the books. I just need to keep the bad guy from finding it, right? That’ll help the heroes?” Bokuto asked.

“ _It’ll help us a whole lot. But I can’t stay on the line, or the phone will die and we can’t find you. Don’t tell the bad guys we called, okay? We’re coming for you, so don’t be scared.”_ Keiji sounded more scared than Bokuto did.

“Don’t worry Keiji. I know the heroes are gonna save us from the monsters. Cuz that’s what Heroes do!” Bokuto grinned as Daishou nodded in agreement. The call didn’t last much longer and once Keiji hung up, Bokuto hid the phone behind the books. He had barely hid it when the door to the room opened and Keiji- _no, monster Keiji_ walked in, a tall blonde man behind him.

“Have you two been goo- why is that one bleeding?” The blonde one frowned. Bokuto hid his hands behind his back but the tall man just easily stepped over the cage, grabbing his arms and pulling them out.

“There’s a chair by the window as well. Bo-chan, were you trying to run away?” Fake-Keiji asked, looking very disappointed. Bokuto shook his head frantically, flinching when the tall man tightened his grip on his wrist.

“It’s my fault! I dared him to lean out the window as far as he could, but the glass cut him. He pulled the chair over to reach the window, but he got scared and came back.” Daishou quickly said. Bokuto knew he was lying, but for some reason he felt like believing him. The adults apparently thought so too, since the tall man let him go.

“That’s dangerous, you know. What if you had fallen? You would be splat on the ground and Daishou would’ve been left without a playmate.” Keiji scolded. Bokuto exchanged scared looks with Daishou, the two boys scooting closer together.

“I won’t do it again, promise.” Bokuto promised. The two adults exchanged looks.

“Get Satsuki in here to raise the bars and bandage the kid’s hands. We’ll move out later tonight.” Keiji ordered before turning and leaving the room. The tall man let out an annoyed sigh before following him out, shutting the door behind him.

“W-Wait, we’re moving?” Bokuto realized exactly what the man said and gave Daishou a worried look.

“How will the heroes find us if we leave?”


	6. Chapter 6

“What do you mean I’m staying in the van?!” Akaashi hissed. Kuroo sighed, wishing Tsukishima hadn’t left him in charge of this conversation.

“Keiji, one of the villains can turn into you. If there’s two Keiji’s, everyone will get confused, especially Bokuto. If he was an adult still, he could tell you apart in a heartbeat but he’s only five right now.” Kuroo tried to explain, but if anything Akaashi’s glare got worse. He glanced over his head, sending Kenma a pleading look, but the boy just lowered his goggles onto his head and went back to tapping on his phone.

“Are you saying you and Tsukishima couldn’t tell us apart? Or is it because my Quirk isn’t suited for combat situations?” Akaashi asked. Kuroo groaned, trying to think of a way to fix this.

“That’s not what I’m saying at all. Kenma needs someone to watch his back, you know how he gets when he’s in the tech-y mindset.” He tried. Kenma pushed his goggles up, giving Kuroo an unamused look.

“So it’ll be you and Tsukishima against four villains that already beat you once?” Okay, now Akaashi was just being mean. Kuroo scowled, but Tsukishima finally intervened.

“Actually I thought of that and called for backup.” That surprised both of them.

“What? Who did you call?” Kuroo asked, equally as confused as Akaashi. Almost on cue, the back doors to the van opened.

“Did someone call for backup?” Mika grinned. A familiar freckled face popped up behind her.

“Tsukki, I know today is my first day back from vacation, but I didn’t expect you to be asking me for help already.” Yamaguchi teased.

“Shut up Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima grumbled as the two climbed into the van, shutting the door behind them.

“So, what’s the sitch? How are we getting Su-chan back?” Mika asked, adjusting her gloves.

“Well, we know there’s four villains. The girl can shapeshift into anyone she kisses, so if you see Keiji in there, it’s a fake because Keiji is staying in the van.” Kuroo emphasized the last part, giving Akaashi a pointed look. Akaashi scowled and looked away.

“Another can control rocks and the earth easily. Mika’s toxin should be able to melt through them in case he tries to trap us.” Tsukishima continued. Mika nodded.

“The other two are equally annoying. One has a cloaking quirk, so he can turn anything he touches invisible for a short time. The last one is the one everyone has had the most problems with. No matter what, do not let him use his Quirk on you. It’s the reason Daishou and Bokuto got turned into children.” Kenma finished. He let out an annoyed noise and tossed Kuroo his phone. Kuroo glanced down and noticed he had a new text from Akaashi’s phone.

“ **Keiji <3 <3:** The monsters said were moving tonite.” Kuroo let out a deep sigh.

“We’re also on a time limit apparently, the villians are planning to move locations after tonight.” Kuroo passed the phone to Akaashi to respond.

“So…what’s the plan?” Yamaguchi asked.

 

 

The plan goes wrong almost immediately. The first problem was they weren’t expecting the house to be basically falling apart. The second problem that was definitely related to the first problem was that the rock guy was coincidentally about to head up the stairs. It was an awkward moment as the heroes and the villain just stared at each other. Luckily, Tsukishima recovered first and reached out his hand. The floor beneath the villain vibrated before breaking, sending the villain down into the basement level. Tsukishima blinked in confusion.

“The house shouldn’t be this bad. Oracle said the house was built last year.” Kuroo frowned.

“We’ll just have to be more careful. Invisor, check upstairs for the kids.” Yamaguchi nodded and let himself turn invisible, jumping over the hole and heading upstairs.

“Bokuto was looking out a window when he saw Keiji ‘melt’, so they must have another hideout out back.” Tsukishima whispered.

“I’ll stay here with Rocky in case he climbs back up.” Mika offered. The other two nodded and began making their way towards the backyard. Kuroo frowned as he glanced out back, noting the sun setting.

“Shadow is going to get harder to keep control of the longer we take.” He warned, his shadow already larger than usual and hissing.

“It’s stronger too. That’ll be our advantage.” The two exchanged looks before quickly dashing towards the shed in the back. Tsukishima opened the door quietly, sending small vibrations around the floor to check for the cloaking villain.

“Clear.” At the word, Kuroo entered first, Tsukishima behind him. The shed was empty aside from a few gardening tools, but there was a suspicious hatch on the ground.

“ _According to the house blueprints, there’s an underground bunker. The guy who commissioned the house was super afraid of a nuclear apocalypse type scenario. You’ll probably find them down there.”_ Kenma said through their headset.

“ _I found the kids! They’re okay but they’re stuck in a rock cage. I can’t break it.”_ Yamaguchi explained.

“ _I can head up and help. Rocky is knocked out from the fall.”_ Mika quickly responded.

“We’re going to head down to the bunker. Meet us there when you evac the kids.” Kuroo gave Tsukishima one last look before opening the hatch on the ground. He let out a deep, shaky breath as he looks down the stairs.

“Melodia, it is hella dark down there. I don’t know if-“He cut himself off as a bright light blinded him.

“I know, idiot. That’s why I’m prepared this time.” Tsukishima smirked as he started walking down the stairs, Kuroo on his back. Luckily, the hallway past the stairs was slightly more lit than the staircase. There was only a single door. The two paused outside it, hearing voices inside.

“ _We have the kids. Heading back to Oracle…“_ Yamaguchi trailed off. Tsukishima and Kuroo exchanged looks.

“ _Oracle, requesting confirmation of Minerva’s location.”_ Mika suddenly said. Kuroo let out a groan, muffling it with his hand at Tsukishima’s glare.

“ _….Minerva is not in the van…”_  Oracle admitted.

“So we won’t know if we see Minerva or the shapeshifter.” Kuroo hissed.

“Does Minerva have a headset?” Tsukishima asked.

“ _Negative_.” The two let out simultaneous sighs. Sometimes, Bokuto’s recklessness rubbed off on Akaashi and it was always at the worst times.

“I’m sorry, am I interrupting something?” Both heroes stiffened as the door suddenly opened, a tall blonde man standing with his arms folded. Kuroo recognized him as Homura Tohya from the database. Kuroo’s shadow immediately attacked, forcing the man back.

“Now, now, Tohya. Let’s be reasonable. Our honored guests have gone through so much effort to be here after all.” Tohya stepped back further, scowling a bit. Tsukishima and Kuroo exchanged looks before cautiously entering the room.

“T-Tetsu-chan!” Both of their eyes widened at the view of Bokuto squirming in the hands of a somewhat-tall, creepy looking man. The man’s grin widened even further, like a villain from a bad cartoon.

“How kind of you to volunteer yourselves as my newest pupils.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi's Quirk turns him invisible, but will make him feel nauseous after using it for too long.  
> Mika has poisonous spit and scales on her arms that are really tough.


	7. Chapter 7

The fight was going bad immediately. Bad enough the main guy had a hostage that may or may not be fake, but the other one had made plenty of objects invisible and Kuroo found himself tripping over random objects and nearly getting stabbed in the face with a knife he couldn’t even see. He could feel his shadow growing and getting restless, feeling his irritation.

“Invisor! The Bokuto you have, does he have bandages on his hands?” Tsukishima suddenly asked, sending more ripples along the ground to make as much of the room appear as he could.

“ _Um… No, he seems to be fine.”_ Yamaguchi responded. Tsukishima swore.

“That Bokuto is a fake. Do not take him to Oracle, you’ll reveal his position. The real Bokuto cut his hands on glass earlier.” Tsukishima huffed, sending out another vibration to reveal Tohya before he could sneak up on Kuroo again.

“Which means he actually has Bokuto as a hostage. Fuck.” Kuroo scowled as his shadow roared, charging at Tohya. The man started to dodge but a quick vibration from Tsukishima caused him to stumble, allowing the shadow to get a strong hit in. Tohya was sent flying into the wall and crumbled to the floor. Tsukishima straightened, panting a bit.

“Melodia, sound level?” Kuroo called. Tsukishima waved his hand sideways. So he wasn’t totally deaf yet, but his hearing was a bit worse than normal.

“You heroes are as single-minded as ever.” Their attention immediately switched back to the main villain (fuck Kuroo was going to call him Teach since he never introduced himself and referring to him as ‘main villain’ was getting annoying) who was still holding Bokuto. Bokuto was squirming but froze when Teach’s hand began to glow, dangerously close to his face.

“Perhaps you’d like me to make your friend even younger than now. I’ve always wondered how far back I could make someone.” Teach mused, chuckling to himself. Bokuto’s eyes began tearing up and Kuroo’s eyes widened, knowing what would come next.

“ _Melodia, Bokuto’s about to freak.”_ Kuroo whispered, knowing the headset would make it loud enough for him to hear. Tsukishima nodded subtly. Kuroo slowly began sneaking his shadow along the floor, blending it in with the rest.

“You know, you seem like a pretty smart guy. Though I do have to wonder if you ever did research properly.” Kuroo drawled out, folding his arms. Tsukishima had begun making multiple subtle vibrations, forcing himself to lose his hearing in preparation.

“I’m not sure what you’re trying to imply here, Shadow Cat.” Teach frowned, his hand flickering slightly.

“See, it’s true Quirks show themselves around age 5, unless it’s a physical thing. But Bokuto’s a special little snowflake.” Kuroo began. His shadow was nearly in position.

“You see, Bokuto’s been a screamer since the day he’s been born.” On cue, Tsukishima tossed Kuroo his headphones, turning his headset off. Kuroo did the same, pulling Tsukishima’s sound-blocking headphones on as his shadow suddenly popped out with a roar. Bokuto’s eyes went wide before he opened his mouth and screamed in fear. Teach stumbled, dropping Bokuto to the ground as he fell to the side, grabbing his ears. Kuroo used his shadow to grab Bokuto and pull him towards him, quickly pulling the screaming child into his arms.

“Shhh, it’s okay. It’s okay, I got you. Tetsu is here.” He murmured, holding the crying, terrified child close.

“Even when he’s not fighting, he has to be the center of attention.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but seemed relieved. Eventually, Bokuto stopped screaming and managed to reduce himself to just silent sobbing. Kuroo pulled off the headphones, handing them back to Tsukishima.

“Y-You fools! You don’t understand…” Teach stood up, still slightly stunned.

“I think you don’t understand. You can’t just make people younger again to raise them with your ideals.” Kuroo scowled.

“I’m simply saving them! They’ve already been corrupted by our awful society’s ideals, I’m merely going to teach them the truth.” Teach insisted. Kuroo rolled his eyes. Another one of the ‘corrupt society’ assholes. He wished he couldn’t hear his ramblings like Tsukishima.

“Nevertheless, we shall prevail.” Teach straightened, grinning. Kuroo blinked.

“Wha- dude your henchmen are out of commission, there’s no way you’re gonna win this.” He pointed out. Teach simply snickered.

“I believe that is a matter of perspective.” Kuroo really should’ve known better than to say anything. Right on cue, the ground began to shake and by the shocked look on the other’s face, it wasn’t Tsukishima’s doing. Kuroo quickly pulled his shadow back to cover the three of them, curling himself over Bokuto as the left wall suddenly burst open. It turned out Satsuki woke up at some point. He was standing where the wall once was, looking incredibly pissed off. Kuroo quickly turned the headset back on.

“ _Did you get Daishou to Oracle? Rock asshole just showed up in the bunker. We need backup!”_ Kuroo barked.

“ _The shifter girl knocked Invisor out, but I’m on my way! I just need to drop the two off.”_ Mika sounded exhausted. Kuroo swore under his breath, glancing up at Tsukishima. He could feel Bokuto tighten his grip on him. This was not a good situation.

“Move!” Tsukishima suddenly pushed Kuroo roughly, sending the other hero rolling back. A rock wall appeared in between the two, three more appearing to fully cut Tsukishima off from him. Kuroo could hear Tsukishima curse and try to hit his way out, but he was already exhausted from his Quirk already. Which means it was Kuroo, his shadow that was already starting to whisper those damn thoughts in his head again, and a 5-year old Bokuto against the two villains. He’d tell Bokuto to run, but there’s no confirmation that he would make it to Mika in time or be cut off by one of the villains. He swore again when he realized what he really wanted.

He wanted Keiji.

“Y-You aren’t supposed to swear.” He heard Bokuto sniffle. Kuroo chuckled a bit, doing his best to keep the grim situation hidden.

“My bad. Don’t tell Keiji. OR Tsukki.” He added. Bokuto giggled a bit.

“Enough of this. Satsuki, get me the boy.” Teach ordered. Satsuki grunted as he began sending a wave of rock at them. Immediately Kuroo’s shadow pushed back against it. Kuroo gritted his teeth, focusing on the shadow to fight off against the rock.

“S-Shadow Cat, look out!” His eyes went wide as a bright light started shining behind him, casting a light on his shadow. He never even noticed Teach had moved.

“Gotcha.”


	8. Chapter 8

Kuroo would never admit that he squeezed his eyes in fear. But he was confused when he didn’t feel himself shrinking or anything. In fact it felt like there was a huge weight on his back. A huge, very familiar weight.

“Ow my head…” Kuroo’s eyes flew open at the voice.

“B-Bo?!” Kuroo squirmed his way out from under the man, huffing as he sat up. There he was, in all his glory. Bokuto was sitting confused, one hand on Teach’s wrist, whose hand was still on his forehead. He was also very naked. Kuroo could see the tattoos hiding his wings glowing white against the tan skin.

“Dude you’re an adult again!” Kuroo realized. Bokuto glanced back at him, confused.

“What? Dude where are we? Weren’t we…in the city?” He looked around the room, trying to figure out what was going on.

“Long story. That guy you’re holding? Don’t let him touch you. The other guy controls rocks. Melodia is in that rock box over there, Medusa is on her way here, Oracle is waiting with Nagi.” Kuroo explained quickly. Bokuto shrugged, using his grip on Teach’s wrist to pin the man to the ground, his arms behind his back and Bokuto’s knee pinning him down.

“So…rock guy?” Bokuto asked, blinking. Kuroo’s eyes went wide, remembering his shadow still fighting the rock wave. But his momentary distraction was all that was needed and the wave roared toward the two. Both went flying back, Teach freeing himself in time to dodge the rocks. Kuroo felt something heavy on his leg and realized that Satsuki was doing something similar to what he had done to Akaashi earlier, rocks growing along his legs to pin him down. He looked over and saw Bokuto in a similar situation, eyes wide. He was still confused about the whole situation.

“Enough of these petty distractions. I will deal with you two, and then with Melodia, and anyone else who dares to interfere.” Teach growled, standing up and dusting himself off. Kuroo tried to send his shadow towards him, but it reared back at the light emitting from his hand.

“Shadow, I’m sorry for this.” Bokuto whispered. Kuroo groaned, knowing what was coming next. Teach was very close now, reaching down for Kuroo’s face. Bokuto took a deep breath before screeching, deafening Kuroo and blowing Teach back a few feet. Kuroo winced, ears ringing loudly. He hated being in range of Bokuto’s screeching. But in better news, it appeared Teach had blood coming out of his ears, no doubt the result of multiple close-range screeches.

“MotherFUCKERS.” Teach growled, losing his gentlemanly persona. That was probably a good sign. Or a bad one. Hard to tell with Villains.

“Where’s that backup?” Bokuto hissed. Kuroo did his best to shrug.

“I’m sorry, your backup was told to stay in the van.” The two brightened as Akaashi suddenly appeared behind Teach, delivering him a swift kick to the side of the head and sending him flying. Akaashi apparently had hidden his hero uniform in the van when nobody was looking.

“I’ve already dealt with the rock fellow. The rocks should be breakable now.” Bokuto easily broke free of the rocks and pulled Kuroo out as well. Kuroo sent Akaashi a sheepish smile, earning a glare back.

“The next time you dare tell me to wait in the van, Shadow, you’re on the couch for a week.” Akaashi growled. Kuroo paled, nodding. Bokuto pulled Akaashi into a bear hug, twirling him around.

“Minerva you were so cool!” He cooed. Akaashi chuckled a bit as he was set back down.

“Of course I was. After all, I was the Guardian’s original partner, was I not?” He sent Kuroo a pointed look, which he probably deserved.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry I told you to wait in the van, Minerva. More importantly, it appears Teach here deactivates his own Quirk when he zaps them a second time. So we just need to get him to Nagi.” Kuroo’s shadow wrapped itself around Akaashi’s legs, nuzzling its head against his knees.

“I hate to bother you all, but tall people and small spaces are a terrible combination.” Tsukishima called out. Kuroo blinked.

“Oh shit, Melodia’s on cooldown.” He realized, feeling a bit ashamed for forgetting that.

“I got it.” Bokuto grinned, turning to begin working on freeing Tsukishima.

“You have the cuffs, right?” Akaashi asked as the two approached the cowering Teach.

“Of course. I didn’t forget the most important thing.” Kuroo snorted, pulling out the cuffs. Thankfully, they’ll make it easier to avoid his Quirk. Kuroo saw Teach’s hands start to light up and he kicked him in the stomach.

“Enough. Know when you’ve lost.” Kuroo used his shadow to hold him down while he put the cuffs on. He pulled him up, keeping a firm hand on his collar. There was a crashing sound and the two looked up, noting Bokuto had managed to break down the walls. He was currently holding a disgruntled-looking Tsukishima against his chest.

“Guardian, you are naked, _put me_ _the fuck down!”_

 

 

“I fucking hate you.” Daishou grumbled, wrapping the blanket around himself as he leaned against Mika. Kuroo snickered, flicking through the blackmail photos he had taken before they turned Daishou back to normal.

“Oh come on, Su-chan, I just helped save your ass.” Kuroo grinned.

“Make sure you send those to me.” Mika giggled, ignoring the betrayed look Daishou sends her. She began running her hands through his hair, somewhat calming him down.

“Ooh! Ooh! I want them too!” Bokuto waved his hand eagerly. Akaashi rolled his eyes, swatting Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Considering we have the same blackmail on you, you might want to think again, Bo-chan.” Akaashi smirked. Bokuto blinked, his hand lowering.

“Did you send them to Konoha?” He asked hesitantly. Akaashi nodded and Bokuto groaned, leaning into Kuroo’s lap.

“Bro. Bro how did you let him do that?” He whined. Kuroo snorted.

“See I was going to stop him, but then I remembered how you made me go deaf three times in the past day and a half.” He pointed out.

“Dude I was like, five! I couldn’t control that shit until I was seven!” Bokuto protested.

“But Bokuto-san, you were having trouble controlling it in high school as well.” Akaashi reminded him. Bokuto turned red as Kuroo burst out into laughter.

“Akaaaaaashi! Don’t sell me out like that!” Bokuto buried his face in the blanket.

“I’m simply telling the truth.” Akaashi said, but his smile showed otherwise.

“Ugh I can’t wait to get home and away from these idiots.” Daishou grumbled.

“These idiots are the reason you aren’t being brainwashed into a supervillain, asshole.” Kuroo snapped. Daishou stuck his tongue out. Bokuto peeked out from the blankets.

“That’s still cool as fuck though, Su-chan.” He grinned. Surprisingly, Daishou smiled back at him before snuggling back against Mika. Kuroo looked between the two, eyes wide.

“Bro! I can’t believe you’d betray me like this!” Kuroo shoved Bokuto off his lap, the hero instead flopping onto Akaashi’s, who immediately began petting his head.

“I can’t believe you said fuck around a five year old.” Bokuto shot back. Akaashi’s hand stopped and he turned to Kuroo, eyes narrowed. Kuroo gulped as Bokuto began snickering.

“You said _what?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! There's probably gonna be more of this AU but this was the first full story i came up with!  
> so look forward to more!


End file.
